The present application relates to a dynamoelectric machine, and more particularly to a permanent magnet dynamoelectric machine that has adjustable magnetic flux interaction.
Dynamoelectric machines of the permanent magnet type have a rotor assembly with a plurality of permanent rotor magnets that rotate with a drive shaft relative a stator assembly that includes a plurality of stator poles and a stator winding. The rotor magnets have a fixed axial alignment that generally coincides with the axial position of the stator poles. The rotor magnets have a fixed radial alignment inside the stator poles for machines of the conventional type or outside the radial position of the stator poles for machines of the “inside out” type.
Back electromotive force (EMF) is directly proportional to the motor speed, therefore, as the rotor speed increases, the back EMF will also increase. When the dynamoelectric machine is used as a motor, back EMF subtracts from the electrical potential of the power source. The power source must supply increasing electrical potential for increasing speed at constant torque. This rise in back EMF limits the current that can be forced through the windings, thereby limiting the motors output torque. Eventually, the power source cannot supply additional electrical potential and then the output torque of the dynamoelectric machine falls with increased speed until no further torque is achievable.
Dynamoelectric machines of the permanent magnet type used as a generator may produce a lower electrical potential than required when operated at a slower rotational speed than a desired operational speed and produce too much potential when operated at a faster rotational speed than the desired operational speed. Dynamoelectric machines of the permanent magnet type used as a motor may have poor torque characteristics at high speeds when the design requires high torque at low speeds.